Myriad
by BubblyShell22
Summary: A series of one-shots set in my Twist of Fate universe. Based on prompts I make up myself and prompts from my fellow readers.
1. Chapter 1

Myriad

Chapter 1: Truth

A/N: I've decided to do a series of one-shots featuring my OC Lucia. It'll be a way for me to keep on writing even when I run out of ideas and have writer's block on other things. I really hope you enjoy these little one-shots. I would also welcome any type of prompts that you suggest as well. So, don't be afraid to ask for a prompt, and I'll be sure to write it for you within this story. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the TMNT who are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. I only own Hamato Lucia.

Summary: A series of one-shots featuring my character, Hamato Lucia and the adventures she has with her brothers. Based on prompts I make up myself and prompts from my readers.

"Raphael, did you hate me?" Lucia asked. They were doing the dishes since it was their turn. Lucy was washing while Raph dried.

Raph looked at his younger sister, puzzled by her question. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Did you hate me?" she repeated.

"No, of course not," he insisted. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You sometimes acted like it," Lucy answered. "You always said I couldn't do certain things because I was a girl. Did you mean it?" Even though Splinter had reassured her once that Raph didn't hate her, she wanted to hear it from her brother's lips instead of her father's.

"No, I didn't mean it, Lucy," he said. "We were little, and I was stupid. I didn't think girls could do anythin' boys could do because that was the way I always thought things were."

"But you don't think so now, do you?" she asked, her eyes pleading for the answer she wanted.

"Are you kiddin'?" Raph laughed. "How could I think that now after seein' you fight like you do? You can kick any guy's ass, Lucy. You've proven me wrong with the way you fight, sis. I don't hate you, and I don't think you're weak, either. You're even stronger than me sometimes."

Lucy smiled, happy to hear that her brother didn't hate her after all. "Thanks, Raph," she whispered. "I love you."

"Love you, too, sis," he replied. "Just don't tell anyone I said it. If you do, I'll deny it."

She laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder. That led to a small scuffle between the two where Raph tried to smack her with the dish towel and missed because Lucy dodged. They would have continued if Leo hadn't entered the room and cleared his throat.

"Aren't you two supposed to be doing the dishes?" he asked them.

Lucy giggled. "Sorry, Leo," she said. "We were just having fun."

"Well, have fun on your own time," he chastised.

After Leo left, Raph and Lucy finished the dishes then went to watch some TV with Mikey. Raph graciously allowed Lucy to pick the show, and he was happy that she chose wrestling. It was one thing both of them loved to watch.

"So, Raph, you want to place a bet on who's going to win at Wrestlemania?" she asked him.

"That's not until April," he insisted. "But, if I had to pick, I'd say twenty bucks that The Rock is gonna kick Cena's sorry ass."

Lucy smiled. "You're on," she said, and they shook on it.

When she got into bed that night, Lucia couldn't help but feel happy. It felt good to hear that Raph didn't hate her all those years ago and that he thought she was a good fighter. It just showed that telling the truth was the best thing anyone could do, and she was glad that Raph had had the courage to come clean to her like that. From that moment on, things were good between the two siblings once Lucy's fears had been put to rest. The other Turtles were amazed at how close Raph and Lucy became, though they never once questioned it. Splinter, on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all and was glad that the relationship had mended between the two. He had often feared that they would never get along, but now those fears had been put to bed. He had a feeling that Raphael and Lucia would remain good friends for years to come.

A/N: Yeah, it's a bit short, but sometimes I think keeping it short and simple is a good thing. I don't mind being long-winded as long as I have an idea that'll go on for pages, but sometimes shortening things is good, too. Some of these one-shots will be short while others will be a bit longer. It just depends on how long I can carry out the story. Feel free to leave a review and also feel free to give me prompts for other one-shots in this series of stories. Have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heroes and Holidays

A/N: I'm doing a double prompt requested by Giai Kame who wanted me to do a prompt for Mikey and Lucy being superheroes and a holiday sort of prompt. So, instead of doing two separate chapters, I've decided to combine them to make it easier. I hope you enjoy this, GK, and thank you for requesting it and for the kind review you left me. I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Lucia and Raphael were sitting in the living room watching a wrestling DVD together. They were having a lot of fun when Michelangelo came hurrying down the stairs in his Turtle Titan costume. He had an air of excitement about him and was hopping excitedly.

"Mikey, what the shell are you dressed up like that for?" Raph asked him.

"It's the annual Justice Force meeting, bro," Mikey replied. "You know, the one I have to attend every four months."

"Yeah, I remember," Raph answered. "And if you're askin' me to go with you, forget it. I want nothin' to do with that crap."

Mikey stuck out his tongue at his brother. "I wasn't going to ask you," he said. "I was going to ask Lucy." He turned to her. "So, how about it? You want to come to the meeting with me?"

"Mikey, I'm not allowed to," she answered. "I'm not a member."

"Oh, c'mon, sis, I'd love for you to go," he begged. "I even got a costume for you. Think about it. We could be the best duo ever. Turtle Titan and Wonder Turtle."

Raph snorted. "Wonder Turtle?" he repeated. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Hey, I like it," Lucy protested. "And since it means that much to you, Mikey, I'll come."

"Whoo Hoo!" Mikey yelled. "Awesome! Go get changed. I left your costume in your room."

Lucy went up to her room and saw the costume that Mikey had talked about. It was similar to his except it was pink with a yellow cape. She smiled and put it on, happy to be doing something for her brother. Then she went downstairs and ignored Raph's laughter. She didn't care what he thought about it.

Mikey smiled when he saw his sister dressed in her costume. "You look awesome, Lucy," he said. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight."

Splinter came out of his chambers to see them off. "You look very lovely, Lucia," he said. "I want you and Michelangelo to be careful and remember your manners."

"We will, Father," Lucy promised. "And we'll be back at a decent hour, too."

"Have fun, guys," Leo said as he came out of the dojo.

"Yeah, and keep an eye on Mikey," Don added from his lab.

"Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do," Raph teased.

"That would limit our options," Lucy giggled. "See you guys later."

She and Mikey arrived at the Justice Force Headquarters in plenty of time. Lucy marveled at how big it was and took her place next to Mikey. Silver Sentry called the meeting to order and then discussed the latest business. The meeting didn't last too long, and Lucy wondered why Mikey had brought her there. She wasn't an official member. Then she smiled as Mikey led her to another part of the building where food was set up. A band was playing music, too.

"Mikey, do you have a party like this after every meeting?" she asked him.

"Yep," he said. "It's a way for us to lighten up and have some fun while not on duty. You wanna dance?"

"Why, I would be delighted to dance with you, dear brother," Lucy answered.

The party was fun, and Lucy had had a good time with her brother. She could see that Mikey took such pride in being a member of the Justice Force and being able to do good for others. That was something about Mikey she really liked: his compassion for others. Not many humans even had that, and here was a mutant turtle who cared more for others than for himself.

When the party was over, Silver Sentry said, "It was nice to meet you, Lucy. Perhaps you would consider joining our ranks someday."

"I would like that," she replied. "But I'll have to think about it first."

"Of course," Silver Sentry replied. "There would be no rush in your decision. Take your time. Have a good rest of the week."

"You too," Lucy said. When she and Mikey were in the sewers walking home, she said, "That was awesome, Mikey. Thanks for taking me."

"No problem, sis," Mikey said. "I love hanging out with you. And if you were on the team, that would be great. Then I'd really get to hang out with you more."

Lucy laughed. "You already do, silly," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but this time we'd be doing something we both love," Mikey told her.

"True," she agreed. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"That's all I ask," Mikey said.

22222

The holidays were always a special time in the Hamato household. It was time for joy and a time for family. Each year, they held a Secret Santa so that they could exchange gifts for each other. It was a fun thing for everyone, and they always looked forward to it. But this year, Lucy had chosen Leonardo as her Secret Santa, and she was stumped about what to get him. She really wished she had gotten Mikey, Donnie, Raph, or Master Splinter. They were usually easy to shop for, but Leo was very hard to shop for. She just didn't know what to do.

"He already has enough swords and incense," she reasoned. "I can't get him anything like that. And he already has a lot of tea, too. What can I get him?"

She wanted to talk to her other brothers and Splinter, but it was forbidden to discuss Secret Santa gifts to the family for fear someone would spoil the secret. Then she remembered that she could talk to April. Yes, April could tell her what to get. She hurried over to her friend's apartment, hoping that the redhead was home.

"Lucy, what a surprise," April said. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I chose Leo for my Secret Santa, and I don't know what to get him," she answered. "He already has enough incense and tea to last him for years, and I can't get him any more swords either. What am I going to do?" Her question ended on a plaintive note bordering on hysteria.

"Lucy, calm down," the woman soothed. "I'm sure we can think of something. What about a book? You know he loves to read."

"His shelves are already full," Lucy replied. "I don't think he can fit any more books in them."

"Well, how about if we get him a Kindle?" April suggested.

"What would he do with something like that?" Lucy asked her. "Don's the one who always wants the latest gadget."

"He can store books in it," April said. "That way he can carry them around with him. He can even store some of his strategy books in there and have them with him wherever he goes."

Lucy thought for a moment. "Well, it's worth a shot," she said. "Okay, I'll get him a Kindle."

"Great," April said. "I'll go out and get it right away. I saw some on sale yesterday."

Lucy hugged her. "Thanks, April, you're the best," she said. "I owe you one."

"No problem," April responded. "I'm glad to help you out."

22222

Christmas Eve came sooner than Lucy thought, and she was really nervous. What if Leo hated his present? She'd never be able to live it down if Leo turned down her gift. Her brothers would tease her as the one who gave a horrible gift. She tried to eat dinner but couldn't really eat much because of being so nervous.

Then, the moment came. Usually they went in order from oldest to youngest, so Leo had to give his gift first. "Here, Don, this is for you," he said.

Don opened his gift and saw that it was an iPod holder. "Thanks, Leo," he said. "I've been looking for one of these since my other one broke."

Raph was next. "Here, Lucy, this is for you," he said, handing her a box.

She tore off the paper gingerly and saw a complete set of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. April had lent her the books to read, and Lucy had loved them. "Thank you, Raph," she said. "That means a lot to me, especially since I know how much you hate them."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts, right? Don't mention it, sis."

"Here you go, Sensei," Mikey said as he handed over his gift.

Splinter smiled as he opened it. "Ah, some tea and incense!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, Michelangelo."

Now it was Lucy's turn. She took a deep breath and handed the box to Leo. "Here, Leo, this is for you," she said. She watched as Leo carefully unwrapped it and studied it. "Do you like it?"

Leo smiled at his sister. "I love it, Lucy," he said. "Now I can have more books to read. Thank you."

Lucy smiled back. "You're welcome."

Then Splinter handed his gift to Mikey, which turned out to be some comic books he didn't have as well as a journal. The other Turtles got journals as well, as was a tradition so that they could record their thoughts of the year. Overall, it had been a great Christmas. Lucy was happy and relieved that Leo had enjoyed his present. She was glad to be spending such a great holiday with her family. That's what the season was all about.

A/N: I hope you liked it, GK. I know it may not be what you envisioned, but I did the best I could. Feel free to leave a review as well as any other prompts. I'll be happy to do them. Have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Betrayed

A/N: This is a prompt that I thought of while writing chapter five of Twist of Fate. I thought that it would be cool to write about what Leo and Lucy talked about. So, here it is. Special thanks goes to Giai Kame for taking the time to review the last chapter. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Lucia ran away from the Lair, tears dripping down her face and soaking her mask. She ran until she found a secluded place and sat down. She just couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Splinter had lied to them! He had deceived them and told them that he knew more than he let on about Yoshi's death. How could he do that to them? He'd always taught them that lying was wrong and that deceit wasn't honorable. And yet, here Splinter had deceived his own children. It was just too much to take in.

Lucy didn't know how long she was there, but she soon heard a voice say, "There you are, Lucy. Master Splinter's worried about you." She turned to see Leonardo staring at her in concern.

"Go away, Leo!" Lucy snapped. "I'm not going back there!"

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because Splinter lied to us," she replied. "How could he do that? He's always taught us that lying is wrong, and yet he lied to us about Yoshi's death. I hate him, Leo. He's a hypocrite."

"No, he isn't, Lucy," Leo protested. "He was just trying to protect us. Can you imagine if we'd learned that at a young age? We probably would have been traumatized and had nightmares for weeks. Splinter didn't want that for us, so that's why he kept it a secret. He was doing what was best for us."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, Leo," she retorted. "You always think he's some sort of saint, but he isn't. He makes mistakes just like everyone else, and now he's made a big one. I'm not going to live there anymore with him. I'll find my own home and stay far away."

"You don't mean that, Lucy," said Leo softly. "You love Splinter just as much as the rest of us. Mikey, Raph, and Don aren't mad at Splinter, and neither am I. I'm glad he told us this now. If he hadn't, I might have joined Shredder's army and would be your enemy. Would you want that, Lucy?"

"No," she replied. "I wouldn't want you to be the enemy, Leo."

"Then find it in your heart to forgive Splinter," he told her. "He didn't mean to keep it from us like that. Besides, I'm sure you've kept secrets from us, haven't you?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I have," she answered. "And I guess you're right, Leo. I shouldn't be mad at Splinter for trying to protect us. That's what parents do, right?"

"Right," Leo replied. "I'm sorry I got you guys in this mess, Lucy. I'll make it up to you though."

"It's okay, Leo," Lucy told him. "I know you didn't mean it. And for the record, you really do have a cool weapon."

Leo smiled at his little sister. "So do you," he replied. "You're very skilled, Lucy, and I think Shredder is going to be surprised at just what you can do."

"So, you're going to confront him?" Lucy asked.

"No, WE'RE going to confront him," Leo corrected her. "I want him to see just where my loyalty lies. And don't worry, I'm going to tell Splinter about my plan. No secrets."

Lucy laughed. "Well, that's a relief," she said.

"So, are you coming home with me?" he asked her.

The pink-clad Turtle pretended to think about it. "Yeah, I'm coming home," she said. "I'll apologize to Splinter tomorrow. For now, I think it's time to go to bed."

Leo smiled and led Lucy back home. The others were in bed, and Lucy was ready to go to bed herself. She said goodnight to Leo and then headed upstairs while Leo headed to Splinter's room to make his report that Lucy was safe. As Lucy snuggled into bed, she realized that Leo was right. Splinter loved them all dearly and wanted to protect them from his own enemies. She couldn't hate them for that, and she was determined to set things right with him.

The next day after practice was over, Lucy approached Splinter. "Master Splinter, I want to apologize for running off yesterday," she explained. "It wasn't the right thing to do. I know that you were just protecting us and that you love us. Will you forgive me, Father?"

Splinter smiled gently and drew his daughter into a hug. "Of course, my Lucia," he said. "You are forgiven."

"Thank you, Sensei," she said. She bowed to him and left the dojo, ready to challenge Mikey to a video game duel.

A/N: I know it's a little short, but I did the best I could with what I had. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fears

A/N: This was a prompt requested by Giai Kame about Raph and his fear of bugs. Thanks for giving me the prompt, GK. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Hamato Raphael prided himself on always being brave in the face of danger. He knew that as a ninja his life was always going to be on the line, and he had to be brave and face that. However, there was one thing he did fear, and he knew that his brothers always teased him for it. He couldn't understand why they would do that anyway. Leo had been afraid of heights when he was younger, and no one made fun of him for it. So, why did they enjoy teasing him about his fear of bugs? It just didn't make sense.

But Lucy never made fun of his fear and always stood up for him. That made him feel good, and he was surprised by it, too. He'd always made such mean comments about her and her abilities, and instead of getting back at him for it, she defended him. It just didn't make sense to the red-clad Turtle.

One day, Raph was watching TV in the living room when he felt something crawling on him. He looked down and saw a spider on his leg.

"Shit!" he yelled. "Get it off of me!"

As he predicted, his brothers burst out laughing at his predicament and did nothing to help him. But Lucy calmly came over to him and picked up the spider in her hands. She walked to the entrance of the Lair and left to let the spider out. Then she came back and sat down beside her brother.

"It's okay, Raph," she soothed. "The spider's gone."

"Why the shell didn't you kill it?" he asked her.

"Because he's an innocent creature," she replied. "Master Splinter has taught us never to kill an innocent, no matter what. I know you don't like bugs, Raph, but they're still innocent animals. I've let the spider out far away so he won't come in again."

"Thanks, sis," said Raph. "Hey, Lucy, I have a question."

"What is it, Raph?" she asked him.

"Why aren't you laughing at me?"

"Because we all have fears, Raph," she replied. "No one has the right to judge anyone else over their fears. Mikey's afraid of his horror movies, Leo's afraid of heights, Don's afraid of catching some infectious disease with no cure, you're afraid of bugs, and Splinter's afraid of losing us to an enemy. It's natural to be afraid, Raph. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said gruffly. "Hell, you're the bravest of all of us, sis. You ain't afraid of anythin'."

"Actually, I do have a fear," she said.

"You do?" he asked incredulously. "What's that?"

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms," she answered.

"Oh," said Raph softly. "I never knew that, sis."

"That's because I didn't want to tell you," she said. "I was afraid you'd make fun of me."

"I'm not gonna make fun of you anymore, sis," he said. "I know how it feels to get picked on. There's no way I'd do the same to you."

"Thanks," she said. "And I hope that goes for the rest of you, too." She shot a glare at the other three Turtles. They immediately shook their heads and left, causing Lucy to laugh.

Splinter came up beside her. "Well done, Lucia," he said. "You have proven that you are equal to your brothers and that you will never judge them for their fears. I am proud of you, my daughter."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," she replied, bowing to him.

"Hey, Lucy, you wanna come watch TV with me?" Raph asked.

"Sure," Lucy replied, and she hurried over to sit by her brother. "Don't worry, Raph, I'll always protect you from the bugs."

Raph looked offended for a minute until he realized that Lucy wasn't making fun of him. She was serious. "Thanks, sis," he told her. "And I'll protect you from the thunderstorms."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied.

A/N: Awww, isn't that sweet? Thanks for the prompt, GK. I hope I did it correctly for you. Feel free to leave a review and to request more prompts. I'm open to certain suggestions. Have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wishful Thinking

A/N: This is yet another prompt that was requested by Giai Kame. Thanks for the request, GK. I really hope you like where I take this. I admit that I wasn't too thrilled on bringing an OC into the mix, but now I know where I can take it, so I'm doing so.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Lucia had often thought about boys, but she had never thought about falling in love. She'd seen boys on TV and how girls fell in love, usually at first sight. The thought had never occurred to her that she could feel the same way. Yes, she was a female, but she had never had any interaction with anyone outside of her family other than April and Casey. The thought of being in love just never came to her.

That is, until she met Matt.

She'd been out on a training run one night when she decided to just take in the sights of New York. She rested on a building across from a local club where teenagers often hung out. She spotted a boy with brown hair going in with some friends, but she didn't think anything of it at first. She just wished that she could do that, too. What fun it would be to go into a club and be able to dance. The music was loud, and she soon heard her favorite song by Lady Gaga come on over the speakers. She smiled and began dancing to the music alone. She knew Leo would probably have lectured her about messing around while on a training run, but she didn't care. After all, there wasn't any activity going on, and she just decided it was a good idea to loosen up a bit. That was the problem with Leo, she realized. He was too tense.

"Maybe I should bring him here so he can loosen up," she mused to herself.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that the sound of a disturbance made her jump. She pulled out her kusarigama, ready to battle anyone who stood in her way. It was then that she noticed the brown-haired boy was surrounded by a group of teenagers who didn't look like they just wanted to talk.

"Guys, what's your problem?" the boy asked.

"It's time for you to make a decision, Matt," one of the teens said. "Either you join the Purple Dragons, or we make an example out of you."

"Look, I already told you I don't want to join," Matt replied. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

The leader chuckled. "Wrong answer," he said and motioned for the group to follow him. Soon they were surrounding Matt, and it looked like there was no escape for him.

Seeing the boy in danger, Lucy immediately jumped down to intervene. "I'd step back if I were you, boys," she cautioned.

The group turned to see who had spoken, but there was no one there.

"Stay out of this, bitch," the leader snarled, for he recognized that the voice belonged to a female. "This don't concern you."

Lucy chuckled. "Sweetie, you just said the wrong thing," she growled and hurled her kusarigama at the group, tripping one of the boys up. The others tried to attack, but they didn't know where the attack had come from. Lucy was ready and motioned with her hand for one of them to try and attack her. Growling, the leader advanced, ready to show this chick who was boss. Lucy welcomed his advance and took him down with a roundhouse kick. One of his buddies tried to get Lucy from behind, but she sensed the attack and knocked him down, too. Seeing this, the other members got scared and immediately fled the area. Lucy laughed at the idea that they would be scared off by a girl.

"Look out!" Matt cried as he saw the leader get up and brandish a knife, but Lucy sensed him coming and sidestepped him. He came at her again, and she wrapped the chain of her kusarigama around the knife, yanking it out of his hand. She then did a low sweep kick, knocking the leader on his back and pinned him to the ground.

The leader grew scared. "Please, don't hurt me," he whimpered. "I'm sorry I attacked that kid. I won't do it again."

"You'd better not," Lucy snarled. "Now, get out of here, and don't let me catch you bothering him again, understand?"

"Yes," the leader gasped. "Just let me go."

Lucy got off of him and watched as the leader took off running. Then she turned to the boy who had been against the wall watching the whole thing. "You okay, kid?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," he said. "You really showed them who's boss. How'd you learn to fight like that?"

"My dad taught me," Lucy replied.

"Cool," the boy replied. "My name's Matt. What's your name?"

"Lucia, but everyone calls me Lucy," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," Matt said. He held out his hand, but Lucy didn't take it. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um, nothing," she said. "I have to go now. My dad's gonna freak if I come home late again. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Matt answered, lowering his hand in disappointment. "It was nice meeting you, Lucy. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"We'll see," Lucy said guardedly. She didn't want to get his hopes up that they could meet again. Besides, how would he react if he saw what she was? He'd probably run screaming like those Purple Dragons did, she thought to herself.

"Um, okay, I'll talk to you later maybe," he said and headed back into the club.

She watched him go and left for home. She couldn't help thinking that he was kind of cute and wondered where that thought had come from. She'd never felt that way about boys before. Why was it that Matt had to stir up those feelings within her? She arrived home and told Leo about her training run and why it had taken her so long to come home. Leo didn't lecture her as she had thought and simply praised her for thinking so quickly and helping out the boy.

Every night after that first encounter, Lucy thought about Matt. She sometimes went back to the club, hoping to see him there and wasn't disappointed. She never showed herself to him and just observed him for a little while. She knew that love with him was impossible because of what she was, but she couldn't help but wish that it could be different. But she realized that it was impossible not only because of their different species but because of Lucy's lifestyle. Sure, they'd included April and Casey into their lives willingly, but she knew that Matt was too young to deal with these things. He was still a boy who deserved a chance at happiness from someone who could give him that. Lucy couldn't, and though she didn't want to accept that, she knew that being in love wasn't the right choice for either of them. She had to let him go whether she liked it or not.

But soon, feelings for him would overcome her thinking, and she would attempt to ignore the taboo relationship.

A/N: Yep, I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger. Why? Because while writing this prompt, a new bunny for a story featuring Matt and Lucy has now emerged, and I'm going to elaborate more on this relationship. I know I'm kicking myself in the foot by writing a new story so soon and having other ones to work on, but I can't help myself. Thanks for the prompt, GK. I really hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for the plot bunny, even though you didn't intend to give me one. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Donnie's Little Helper

A/N: This is another prompt requested by Giai Kame. The request was to do a story about Don and Lucy working together on an experiment. I hope you like it, GK.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

"Hey, Lucy, could you hand me that beaker of liquid there?" Donatello asked his sister Lucia.

"Sure thing, Donnie," she replied and handed him the beaker he requested.

Both siblings were spending time together in the lab. Lucy had wandered in there because she was bored and figured Don needed help. She knew that Don trusted her most because she wouldn't just mess with his chemicals the way Mikey often did. So, she was in the lab helping Don with one of his many experiments. She actually liked helping him out when he needed it, and he was often grateful to have her helping him. Sometimes he would say that he didn't know what he would do without her.

"Okay, can you hand me that other beaker?" he asked her.

"Sure," she answered and gave it to him. Then she watched as he poured the liquid into the container. She wasn't quite sure what Don hoped to achieve in this experiment, but she really hoped he'd succeed.

"Okay, here goes nothing," he said, and he poured the liquid into the container. Both Turtles waited patiently as the liquid bubbled rapidly. Then…..

BOOM!

The liquid exploded, showering Don and Lucy in goo.

The purple-clad Turtle sighed in frustration. "I knew I added too much," he moaned.

"Don, I'm sorry," said Lucy. "I shouldn't have handed you that liquid. This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't, Lucy," Don contradicted. "You were just doing what I asked. I was the stupid one who didn't know any better. I guess it's back to the drawing board, huh?"

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself," Lucy soothed him. "Everyone makes mistakes once in a while. Just keep trying, okay? Maybe you need to take a break for a bit and regroup."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Don replied. "Thanks, Lucy. You're a good assistant."

"You're welcome," Lucy said. "I'm always happy to help."

So the two of them left the lab and decided to watch television together. Don was upset that the experiment didn't work, but he was glad to have someone like Lucy by his side. She never judged him and was always there to help him out. Lucy was just happy that Don trusted her to help him and that he wasn't angry at her for the experiment going wrong.

Once they'd taken a short break, they went back and did the experiment again. This time Don was careful about the liquid and how much he added. When there was no explosion, Don gave a cry of glee and hugged Lucy. He was so happy that the experiment had gone well.

"Thanks for helping me out, Lucy," he said once they were done. "If it hadn't been for you, I might've continued working on it until I got it right."

Lucy laughed. "Hey, no problem," she said. "I'm always happy to help out, Donnie."

Don smiled and stored the liquid in one of his cabinets. Then he took Lucy out on patrol and treated her to some hot dogs. He figured she deserved the reward after helping him out with a crucial experiment. Lucy accepted and felt good that Don felt that way about her, even though she declined the hot dog. After some cajoling, she accepted, and they ate them on a roof overlooking the Hudson River.

"Wow, it's so beautiful, Donnie," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed. "I figured you'd like the view."

"I do, but the best thing about it is spending time with you, Don," she replied.

"Same here," Don said. "I'm really lucky to have a sister like you. I mean, I love the others, but only Leo and you really understand what my experiments and inventions mean to me. Mikey and Raph have no clue."

Lucy smiled. "Well, maybe they will someday," she predicted. "They just don't have the discipline to really care about them, except when it's some new toy for them to play with."

Don laughed. "Yeah, that's true," he said. "But you know what? It doesn't matter what they think. I'm happy doing what I love to do, and I know I contribute to the team in my own way, even if others don't see it."

"I see what you mean," she agreed. "And as long as you're happy, that's all that matters, Don."

"Thanks, Lucy," Don said. "Well, we'd better get home."

She nodded and followed him back to the Lair. She knew that Don often confided in her for things because she never judged him or teased him about what he liked. She was happy to help out and loved spending time with her brainy brother. Whenever there was something that needed to be done, Lucy would help out because it was a way for her to bond with her brother. Sure, she wasn't as smart as he was, but she liked learning new things and often loved discussing different things with him. That was the most important thing of all.

A/N: Well, I did the best I could with this prompt. It was a bit difficult, but I tried. I hope you liked it, GK. Feel free to request more prompts and to leave a review after you've finished reading. Have a shelltastic day.


End file.
